Laser pistol
Phazer |game3 =FO3 |articles3 =AEP7 laser pistol Protectron's Gaze Smuggler's End Colonel Autumn's laser pistol Colonel Autumn's laser pistol |game4 =FNV |articles4 =AEP7 laser pistol Pew Pew Missing AEP7 laser pistol Compliance Regulator Laser pistol (GRA) |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Laser pistol |game6 =FOT |articles6 =Wattz 1000 laser pistol |game7 =FOBOS |articles7 =Laser pistol Home-made electric laser pistol |game8 =FOS |articles8 =Laser pistol (rusty, tuned, focused, amplified) Smuggler's End |game9 =VB |articles9 =APOLLO laser pistol Unnamed laser pistol }} Laser pistols are high-tech sidearms that emit a concentrated beam of coherent light, with sufficient wattage to do considerable damage. They can be powered by various power sources, but most models use an internal capacitor, charged by a small energy cell. Apart from pistols, other, more powerful laser weapons exist, like laser rifles and Gatling lasers. Background Several different variants of laser pistols exist, from low-power civilian models to extremely powerful military sidearms. Typically, the main difference is the focusing optics. While civilian models utilize a laser diode, military models employ a photonic focusing chamber and crystal array, which creates a tighter, more destructive beam, although certain modifications (e.g. a magnetic field targeting system) can improve the performance of a civilian model, bringing it on par with military models. Certain models can also be locked down for transport, requiring an arming sequence to make them operable again. Models Wattz 1000 laser pistol A Wattz 1000 laser pistol. Civilian model, so the wattage is lower than military or police versions.In-game description for the laser pistol in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2][3] The reason for this is that it uses a laser focusing diode instead of a crystal array.Dialogue files from Fallout 2 - "Pointy end with the laser diode goes toward the enemy. Then pull the trigger." [1][2][3].Citadel terminal entries on the AEP7 laser pistol in Fallout 3. [1] For security, it can be locked down for transport, with a proper arming sequence needed to render it operable again. Wattz 1000 magneto-laser pistol This Wattz 1000 laser pistol has been upgraded with a magnetic field targeting system that tightens the laser emission, giving this pistol extra penetrating power.In-game description for the Magneto-laser pistol in Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2] Solar Scorcher The Solar Scorcher is a special laser pistol that uses sunlight as its energy source.In-game description for the Solar Scorcher in Fallout 2. [1] In full daylight, the experimental photo-electric cells absorb light and allow the weapon to fire up to six shots, after which it must be reloaded. This rare weapon was seen in the armory of Vault 13, prior to the events of Fallout in 2161.Guardian of Forever special encounter in Fallout 2. [1] AEP7 laser pistol The AEP7 laser pistol was put into service to replace the AEP5 model.Citadel terminal entry on the AEP7 laser pistol in Fallout 3. [1] With a generous battery size, tight shot grouping at range, resilience to extended use, and fairly decent damage output, it is a very good choice for a sidearm and is used extensively in this role by the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland. As the successor to the AEP5, it boasted a redesigned focusing crystal pattern, an improved photonic focusing chamber, and selectable laser focus, wavelength, pulse energy and repetition rate.DCTA laser firearms protocol. [1] In addition, it was lighter and less bulky than its predecessor and was perceived as a step toward replacing the N99 10mm pistol with a laser weapon as the standard issue sidearm for military forces. The AEP7 was produced in large numbers thanks to newly developed manufacturing technologies in the United States, although logistics and supply issues (caused by prolonged war with China) prevented its wide-scale deployment. * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout 3, see: Smuggler's End, Colonel Autumn's laser pistol and Protectron's Gaze. * For the modified version that appears in the Fallout 3 Broken Steel add-on, see: Colonel Autumn's laser pistol * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its Honest Hearts add-on, see: Pew Pew, missing laser pistol and Compliance Regulator * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: rusty laser pistol, tuned laser pistol, focused laser pistol, amplified laser pistol * For the unique AEP7 found in Fallout Shelter, see Smuggler's End Home-made electric laser pistol This electric laser weapon only appears in the city of Los and is to be manufactured using technology contained in the Secret Vault. It's equipped by the low ghouls of the cult, Church of the Lost. Electric laser pistol This kind of electric laser weapon only appears in the city of Los and is to be manufactured using technology contained in the Secret Vault. This rare weapon is only found in the Secret Vault and was part of the Secret Vault guards' weaponry. Mentioned and cut content AEP5 laser pistol The AEP5 laser pistol was a military model that was notorious for its problems with overheating. Phazer The Phazer is a strange, powerful laser pistol of unknown origin. It would only be acquired in the special encounter Federation Crash Site, and is a reference to the ''Star Trek'' weapon. APOLLO laser pistol The APOLLO laser pistol is a primary weapon designed and abandoned by Poseidon Energy that science-oriented characters in Van Buren could complete. Unnamed laser pistol An unnamed laser pistol. References Category:Weapons en:Laser pistol ru:Лазерный пистолет zh:雷射手槍